Amortencia
by urquinaona
Summary: OS.A mor tencia…amortencia…Ce nom avait une saveur hypnotique, amour, mort, tout se mélangait dans l’écartement de mes lèvres et le choc de ma langue contre mes dents, avant le perfide sifflement final . Pairing Merope Tom


J'ai mal. J'ai terriblement mal.

Et ce bébé qui prends tout son temps pour me déchirer les entrailles... Pauvre petite chose je n'ai plus la force de vivre pour toi.

Tom m'as abandonnée... nous as abandonnés.

Depuis toute petite j'ai pris l'habitude de me lever bien avant l'aube, profitant de la relative tranquilité pour lire les livres de Morfin, on m'avait jugée indigne d'aller à Poudlard.

Je profitais des premiers rayons pour lire avidement tout ce qui me tombais sous la main. Je pratiquais en silence, avec la baguette de ma mère que je savais cachée dans le buffet. Je n'avais en rien démenti la croyance de mon père, je préfèrais être prise pour une stupide cracmol plutôt que d'avoir sur les épaules l'énorme poids de l'héritage de Serpentard.

C'est à ma fenêtre que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. J'avais 8 ans. Il se tenait juste en haut de la colline dressé du haut de ses 14 ans, fier dans ses étriers tous neufs, son père à ses côtés. J'ai fixé en moi à jamais l'image de la fente sombre de ses yeux fendus , plissés par les rayons de l'aube qui auréolaient ses mèches brunes et brillantes. Je l'ai vu passer tout les jours pendant 10 ans. Pas une fois il n'a manqué notre rendez vous silencieux, je le dévorais des yeux, le ventre noué, jamais il n'a posé les yeux sur moi./i

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh, Je ne supporte plus la douleur, il faut qu'il sorte , il faut que j'expulse cette chose gesticulante, à chaque coup du minuscule talon je sens un autre flot de sang s'écouler sur ma cuisse. Une des femmes se penche vers moi...

Un matin, je l'ai vu apparaitre en haut de la colline, je sentis mon coeur doubler de volume comme chaque matin, mais à l'appartition d'une autre silhouette à son côté je cru que mon maigre torse allait exploser. J'écoutais un grondement grandir dans ma tête, détaillant avec une fascination morbide la perfection des traits de sa compagne. Le petit miroir lépreux pendu à la droite de la fenêtre me renvoyais mon image.

Froidement, je regardais ce visage haï, tellement déprecié par mon père et pourtant marqué de la malédiction des Gaunt. J'appuyais le front sur les carreaux crasseux pour ne plus regarder le miroir. J'avais sous mes yeux louches, l'exemple d'un beau regard vide de demoiselle de bonne famille de campagne, qui avait pour mérite d'avoir les yeux de la même couleur en plus de regarder dans la même direction. Sa jolie robe de tulle était bien remplie par ce corps sain, ses cheveux étaient légers et lumineux sous le soleil, sa bouche pleine, lisse et brillante, et son rire cristalin.

Lui, la regardait avec la possessivité du conquérant, un petit sourire satisfait jouant sur ses lèvres.

Je crispais une main sur ma jupe de toile, et en frottai nerveusement le tissu rapeux luttant contre le désir douloureux qui me tenaillais. Je ne pu retenir un gémissement de frustration et de amour contenu… un rire me fit sursauter. Morfin me regardait avec un air ironique dans son œil droit, menaçant dans le gauche.

Machinalement je lissais le tissu froissé par mes doigts.

C'est interminable, la chose ne veux pas sortir de moi, elle me suce le sang et racle mes chairs de ses ongles faibles, elle veux me tuer. Qu'on fasse sortir de moi ce corps qui veux s'approprier le mien… je sens les os de mon bassin grincer contre ma hanche, tandis que la chose gluante se fraye un passage vers ma délivrance.

Je me souviens du jour de la délivrance, quand l'employé du ministère est venu chercher Morfin. J'ai appris la veille qu'il L'avait agressé, je sentais la nausée monter en moi quand je pensais au regard arogant et fier, rabaissé à l'humiliation et la peur. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre avec ce hurlement d'amour muet au fond de moi, j'avais une envie irrépressible de… de… de pleurer d'impuissance sur ma paillasse dès que morfin et père me laissaient en paix.

La scène a été horrible j'ai cru que Père allait tuer le pauvre Odgen. Et quand il est revenu avec les Aurors, ils se sont débattus sous mes yeux impuissants, tandis que je tentais faire corps avec la muraille, dans la grisaille de ma robe. Ils ont tous transplané.

Le silence m'a envellopée de ses ondes rassurantes, j'étais seule, enfin.

_Elle pars…_ Je ne vois plus que du rouge, et je ne sens plus rien. J'entends l'immonde parasite qui s'est extrai de moi, gargouiller avec effort. Qu'il meure, qu'il meure avec les derniers souvenirs de son père.

Rouge étais la couleur de la potion qui frémissait dans mon chaudron depuis trois semaines. Trois semaines que je ne dormais plus, ni ne mangeait regardant le liquide prendre peu à peu les couleurs pourpres propres à ses pouvoirs. Je murmurai comme une incantation, son nom… Amortencia…amortencia…

Ce nom avait une saveur hypnotique, amour, mort, tout se mélangait dans l'écartement de mes lèvres et le choc de ma langue contre mes dents, avant le perfide sifflement final. Je n'interrompais ma ronde maléfique autour du chaudron que pour me jeter à ma fenêtre guettant la silhouette élancée qui hantait les vapeurs du liquide un peu plus rouge chaque jour. Un jour la potion fut à point, mais ce fut encore une fois deux silhouettes que je voyais passer en galopant follement dans la plaine.

Enfin vint le jour ou j'entendis le pas d'un cheval seul, curieusement près de ma fenêtre.

Je pointais la baguette de ma mère et lançais en tremblant un sort sur le dos du jeune homme. Asoifio… Le cheval fit un brusque arrêt freiné par la crispation sur les rènes. Je m'arrêtais de respirer. Immobile. Je sentais mon sang bourdonner à mes oreilles.

D'un geste décidé et gracieux qui résonna au fin fond de mes entrailles, il sauta soudain à bas de sa selle et se dirigea droit vers ma porte.

Je m'appuyais sur le bois. Il frappa trois coup qui vibrèrent sur ma peau. Je fermais les yeux et mordis ma lèvre inférieure. C'étais notre premier contact physique. Inconsciement je laissait la porte s'entrouvrir. D'une légère poussée il acheva d'ouvrir, laissant entrer la lumière dans le réduit qui me servait de salle. La lumière tomba sur le pichet de liquide sombre avec le verre vide brillant innocement à côté. Il but avidement, tentant de contrer le sort d'assoiffement que je lui avais lancé. Il reposa le verre qui fit un bruit sourd sur la vieille table. Il resta là, debout dans cette pièce ou j'avais passé toutes ces années à le regarder et à le vouloir. Durant une éternité il me tourna le dos.

Ne supportant plus l'attente je réprimais un sanglot d'apréhension.

Au bruit ténu il se retourna, et me découvrit tapie derrière la porte. Je la relachais et elle se referma en silence.

J'entends pas hurler, l'enfant serait-il mort ? l'image est de plus en plus pale et constellée de taches rouges, comme si des larmes de sang voilaient mes yeux fatigués.

Comment souhaitez vous l'appeler ?

Tom. Il me regarda a cet un instant comme j'ai toujours rêvée être vue par lui. Cela faisait 10 ans que je l'attendais. Sans rien dire, j'avais attendu que cette homme vienne et me prenne contre lui. 10 ans que j'attendais de respirer son odeur de cavalier contre sa chemise de lin blanche. En silence j'avais attendu qu'il emprisonne mon visage contre sa nuque et que je sente sous mes narines la douceur de sa peau brunie par le soleil.

Il attrapa mon menton de ses longs doigts et releva mon visage difforme vers le sien. Sous son regard noir, mes yeux s'harmonisèrent, ma peau se lissa, mes cheveux se firent soyeux et brillants. Sous ses lèvres mes lèvres se redessinèrent un contour gourmant, ma salive pris un gout sucré, et mes dents s'alignèrent dans une blancheur nacrée.

Il aprofondi le baiser, et je perdis le sens de ce que je faisais.

Il me souleva et m'appuya contre un rebord. Avec vénération il releva le tissu de ma robe grise et remonta le long de mes cuisses avec lenteur, rendant à mes jambes la couleur dorée qu'elles n'avaient jamais eue. Avec concentracion il déchira le tissu, jusqu'à dévoiler ma poitrine qui s'arrondit sous ses paumes. Mes mains adoucies par sa peau parfaite s'aventurèrent sur le torse jeune et ferme, et descendirent jusqu'à la ligne brune qui marquait son ventre sous le nombril. Il gémit. Il rouvrit les yeux, et la passion qui s'y lisait ressera mon ventre dans un désir de lui insurmontable. D'un geste il ouvrit son pantalon, m'attrapa par la taille, et s'enfonça dans mes chairs. Je ne criais pas. Je croyais être morte de douleur et de plaisir. Une nouvelle fois nous restâmes immobiles, lui en moi, moi appuyée sur lui comme désarticulée. Il se mit à bouger, murmurant des mots d'amour intelligibles qui me caressaient mieux que l'avoir en moi, mais il accéléra le mouvement, s'enfonçant chaque fois plus profondément dans mon ventre, les barreau de la fenêtre s'enfonçant chaque fois plus profondément dans mon dos. Je ne sais pas si je jouissait plus de ce membre dur en moi ou de sentir les barreaux de cette fenêtre qui m'avaient cachée de lui durant 10 longues années. A cette pensée un vague de plaisir intense me submergea.

Mes ongles s'étaient incrusté dans ses épaules y laissant 8 sillons sanguinolants. J'y déposai mes lèvres et restait molle contre son épaule pendant que les spasmes de son plaisir me secouaient comme une poupée de chiffon, avec nulle autre pensée que le gout de son sang contre ma langue inerte.

En silence il se retira, et resta un instant à me regarder, le pantalon toujours aux chevilles. Je voyais son expression d'adoration pâlir puis se décomposer. Avec désespoir je le vis regarder autour de lui d'un air perdu, j'allais le perdre à jamais.

Son regard se posa sur le pichet encore mi-plein, il le fixa un instant avant de se reverser un verre, et tout bascula de nouveau. Il remonta son pantalon en hâte et me cria de l'attendre sautant sur son cheval d'un seul bond et partant vers le manoir.

Je n'avais pas dit un mot. Seul le liquide poisseux qui s'écoulais de moi atestait mon bonheur.

Avec l'expérience j'appris à doser la potion et durant l'année qui suivit son retour en hâte avec sa malle et notre mariage miteux célébré dans les ruines d'une église avec un prêtre douteux, je n'ai plus revu son expression de dégout et stupeur.

Jusqu'au jour ou j'ai pensé qu'il étais temps de lui dire la vérité. Je faisait des cauchemards où je revoyais son air perdu, la seule fois où il avait posé les yeux sur moi sans être sous l'effet de la potion. J'ai pris ma décision, forte de cette vie qui poussait en moi, sure qu'il aimerait au moins son fils, et qu'avec cette année de bonheur fictive il avait fini par m'aimer.

Je ne pouvais plus lourdement me tromper.

Encore une fois je supportait tout en silence. Son visage haineux et son dégout, les insultes et même les coups qui tentaient me faire avorter. Il ne sembla pas réaliser ce dont j'étais capable avec une baguette, je n'essayai même pas de me défendre. Quitte à mourir, autant mourir de sa main.

Je suis morte au moment où la porte s'est refermée sur son visage adoré, sur un dernier regard de haine.

Appelez le Tom comme son père, et Marvolo comme mon père. Tom Marvolo Riddle. J'espère qu'il ressemblera à son père.

Tom marvolo riddle. Une larme coula à écouter ces deux nom ensemble, j'avais toujours souffert par la main des hommes. Je n'eu pas la force de regarder le visage de fruit de mes amours interdites. Je suis morte sans un regard pour lui.


End file.
